


A Lot of What's True Gets Through

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [38]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Golden Shovel Poetry Form, M/M, Poetry, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Ray keeps his poetry on the inside, but....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt challenges from [ds_snippets on LJ](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/) and [ds6d_fanworks on LJ](http://ds6d-fanworks.livejournal.com/). The ds_snippets prompt was the line “that’s a lot of heat to take and still be able to sing” from “Able to Sing" by the Indigo Girls, and the ds6d_fanworks prompt was the word "declare".
> 
> This is written in the "Golden Shovel" poetry form: take a line or lines from an existing poem or song, use each word in the line or lines as an end word in your poem, keep the end words in the same order as in the line or lines used, give credit to the writer whose line or lines you have used. (The new poem does not have to be about the same subject as the poem or song that provides the end words.)  
> ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~

Ray keeps his poetry on the inside and **that’s**

another one of those things he hides -- **a**

con job, he declares -- but a **lot**

**of**

what’s true gets through -- the **heat**

of his blush at Fraser’s touch **to**

get his attention -- the give and **take**

of a partnership that let’s slip “I love you, Fraser” **and**

is followed by “and I you, Ray” -- **still**

leaving him wondering if that might **be**

something other than symbolic -- he’s not yet **able**

**to**

be sure, but where there’s hope there’s ABBA and he can **sing**


End file.
